You're Going To Have To Buy Me A New Couch
by Chang-chang83
Summary: May and Drew are room mates and it's summer. May is acting all sweet and innocent. Drew is getting heated and fiery just because of a popsicle. A long and overdue request for eeveeluvr. I'm so sorry for taking so long! Please review!


_This is the first contestshipping lemon, I have ever, ever made. This is another long and over due request, for eeveeluvr. I'm extremely sorry for long time taken to write this, and enjoy it. Thank you very much. _

* * *

She was sitting on the couch, summer was upon them. May was clad in summer shorts and a tank top. Drew was coming out of a nice, cleansing shower. Steam billowed out of the bathroom, and a tall, skilfully built, green hair male walked out and looked over at his female roommate. Groaning mentally, she was so delectable; sinfully long legs hung lazily over the back of the couch. Gleaming slightly because of the heat. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, her chest moving rapidly up and down as she read her book. What he wouldn't give to have a taste of that smooth, milky, creamy skin. How would it look if he marked, nipped it, bit it? He was already needy and throbbing, just at the thought of her. This girl was dangerous, she had no idea of the impact she had on him.  
May heard the door lock click, and carefully moved her bare legs over the back of the couch. As she heard the door creak open, she formed her normal reading face, her finger in her mouth, looking nonchalant. She was still "reading" her book, but it was killing her not to look up and see Drew and his expression, and in a towel. Okay, she had to look. It was priceless, his mouth slightly agape, his eyes narrowed a little. Droplets of water making tracks down his unblemished, tanned skin. She would love to be that water droplet. Noticing the awkward silence,

"Good shower?" May asked, lightly.

"Ye-yeah... Wanna drink or something?" Drew snapped out of his trance and walked towards their fridge-freezer. Pulling out a can, popping the lid, drinking feverishly, trying to forget the beautiful lady, spread out on the couch.  
"Ahh, yeah could you get me a popsicle please." May asked sweetly.  
Coughing, at the sugar sweet tone, he opened the freezer at the top of the fridge, and grabbed the popsicle, in the welcoming cold temperature. Shutting the door, he walked over to the beauty and handed her the popsicle. She unwrapped it fast and wrapped her lips around the cold treat.

"Mmm" she moaned, her pink lips around the round item. She pulled it out slowly, relishing the taste. Her chest still moving rapidly, up and down, a steady rhythm. Her tongue circled the tip, her pink tip was moving around in enticing circles, enticing circles that Drew wished he could feel on his "problem". He didn't know why he was watching this, it was making his problem more prominent in his mind. However there was a magnetic pull, a sudden attraction and he was loving it.  
Now she was sliding it back in again, it seemed to be magically disappearing, her cheeks bulging, and once again she pulled it out, her tiny pink tongue, wrapping itself around the cold treat.

"Oh no, it's so hot it's melting, I can't eat it that fast" May sighed. Stuffing it back into her mouth, now making a suctioning sound. Ahh, this girl was going to be the death of him. Seriously, she was going to give him a heart attack or something.  
She seemed to be attacking the popsicle faster, as the coloured popsicle started to drip onto her fingers. Delicate, slender, tough fingers. What would they feel like when she clenches his hair when he fucks her senseless in the next few minutes. He stared down dazedly, and saw a droplet fall off her finger down onto her chest. It rolled down from the top of her collar bone to the very tops of her cleavage. He was about to swipe it off there, but May's slender finger was already ahead of him, and wiped it off. Leaving a smudge of berry red on her chest.

May wanted to giggle so much, she could hear how affected he was, it was hilarious. His heavy pants, his burning stare, it was all so entertaining yet so arousing. She was already feeling a little damp and too hot in the summer heat. To add to the whole act, she slid the icy treat into her mouth, slowly and smoothly, making quiet "mmmmm"'s and rolling her eyes back in pleasure. That should speed up the reaction.

Did she not understand that he was there, and that she should not make such erotic, appealing sounds? Was she unaware that she was basically offering herself up, tempting him into the forbidden relationship of lovers, when they were already best friends?

Those plump lips wrapping around that popsicle, could be useful somewhere else.

Those sounds, he could record them and play them on repeat, till they were fully imprinted in his brain.

A another coloured drop of popsicle juice, rolled off her lips this time. He couldn't let this chance go. He bent his head down to her collar bone, flicking out his tongue, and tasted.  
Sweet musk, and even sweeter juice was welcomed onto his tongue. Before he could lose all sense of control he lifted his head and looked straight at May. Surprisingly she was still sucking on her popsicle, until she pulled out the stick, clean from any coloured juices. She winked, as her tongue stuck out to lick the popsicle stick one last time.  
She was basically the devil reincarnated, into this magnificent girl.

"You little minx" he growled.

"Meh, you were taking your sweet ass time. So I had to be the 'catalyst'." May brought up Drew's surprised face to hers, nuzzling her nose into his, she gently pressed her own onto his. A moments silence washed over, a heartbeat to understand, a second to react.  
Drew now on top, his legs trapping hers, one warm hand trailing down her body. Sending little thrills down her spine, electrifying, enticing, heat was searing through her body. The other hand at the back of her head, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"If you tease me, I'll tease you." His fingers lightly brushing against her moving and slightly chest. Gently plucking the top hem of her tank top, he blew blew into her ear, his teeth nibbling on the earlobe. He took pleasure in her contented sigh, and grinned devilishly as he gave butterfly kisses down her jawline, to her collarbone.  
May lost in the sensations, instinctively threaded her fingers into his grassy hair, holding him as close as she could. Groaning, her mouth agape, her head bending over the couch arm rest, back aching in pleasurable pain. She felt hotter and hotter, so hot that her flimsy summer clothes became unbearably hot, and useless. Drew's mouth was everywhere. Her breasts, collar bone, her torso, at her stomach. His gentle caress were burning, sizzling, unforgettable. She sat up instantly, at the sudden probe of her wet sex.

"May you're so lewd, and here I thought you were sweet and innocent" Drew said in mock-surprise.

"Well you're going to get the shock of your life." May shot back at him.  
Then a sudden lift, she no longer felt his warming body heat, his heavenly mouth, no more searing painfully erotic kisses up and down her body.

"Hey? Whats going-?" May opened her eyelids in surprise and saw Drew standing up, that damn, foolish, handsome, arrogant smirk.

"Well you got the shock of your life and now I'm leaving." He stared down at May's hair that was ruined by him, but making her look even sexier. Her legs spread apart, her blushing face.

May sat up, took one of his hands and her other hand around his waist to bring him down, under her, in her control. His towel, unravelled and fell to a thump on the floor by the coffee table. His hamds on her ass, her hot core rubbing, so harshly against his erection that he hissed in pleasure. She was just so powerful, it was seductive, sultry, alluring. He shot up again, as her cool fingers, grasped him. His face contorted in pleasure, he wanted to out-last her, to beat her at her own game. It was proving a very difficult task. Her long, tan legs stretched over his, her mouth and hot tongue in his ear. Whispering, promising crude, naughty and deliciously vulgar things in his reddening ears. Her smooth, glossy lips always brushing his ear, making him shiver.

"Does this feel good?"she stroked him up and down, slowly, tentatively.

"Nnnnggh" Drew gritted out.

"Maybe this is better?" She asked in her sweet innocent tone, whilst she stroked the sensitive tip of his dick, making him jolt upright.

"Yes, I think so" she drawled out, dripping with deliberate softness. Making him groan, and his cock twitch and his sac tighten.

"Come on baby, just lose it. You know you want to" May nibbled on his ear, her other hand roaming his fit body, her cool palm, made his body heat up instantly. He wanted to give up; he saw that devilish, adorable smile, that meant that she was so close to what he wanted. Not one time in his life did he want to wipe off that smile so badly, but now he did.  
Grunting, he grasped her moving hand and it's pleasurable acts, and flipped over, his cock poking her core through her wet underwear. He ripped off her shorts and her panties, lifting up her top so her bare breasts were on show. Pale like a lily and bountiful. A wonderful sight, he asked in a raspy voice

"You wanna do this?"

"Drew I gave you a hand job and you're asking if I wanna do this. No I wanna go to the moon and- ohh, ahhh" Drew thrusted forward, entering his own, velvety, tight, hot heaven of his own. Breaking May's rant as well, he noticed the blood leaking, and looked up at his lover's face to see her trying to blink back the tears.

"Shuusshh, it's ok, you'll much better" Drew soothed, as he plunged in more slowly. He tried to hold back, his restraint almost breaking. Her breasts pressed against his sweaty chest, pointed, hardened nipples brushing against his, face pulled an expression of orgasmic pleasure.  
His hips worked faster, skin slapping against each other, juices overflowing, moans and screams echoing through out the place. Not caring if they were making a racquet or not. Drew with a tiny part of his mind that was not induced by sex and it's sensations, was still screaming at him to make May cum before he does. His legs at the back of her thighs and pushed them, so her legs were high and above his head, making penetration deeper. May screamed all the more louder, her nails digging into the couch cushions. Now she could feel him hammer against her G-spot, now every thrust was a step closer to her orgasm. She was boiling, roasting, then one final thrust, that went right up to his hilt, a massive wave. A wave so powerful and sweeping than she had ever had before. Stars before her eyes, she let it go, and it was all worth it.

Her eyes fluttered open, after a minute, she tried to move but her hips had someone else's grip, tight, possessive. She had also found herself face to face with the couch, her legs up in the air again.  
Her mouth opened wide for a scream as she felt being invaded in the most pleasurable ways.

"DREW!"  
Her legs wide once again, he was able to thrust into her harder than ever, and a creeping and groping hand was at her breasts. Roughly squeezing and pulling at her pebbling nipples.

"Just because you cummed doesn't mean I can't have my own victory party" Drew laughed and plunged, it was easier this time. Her walls convulsed and grew tight around his cock. She felt him harden and twitch, and loads of warm liquid shot through her, her walls tightened around him, milking him for his worth, and as he softened he pulled out, flopped on the couch, hugging May closer.

"I love you May Petalburg. Always have Always will" and kissed her nose

"I love you Drew, but you will have to buy me a new couch" May giggled and kissed Drew once again.

* * *

_Well that was certainly interesting... This was a request for eeveeluvr, and it was way past over due. I'm so sorry, I'm the worst author ever. And if you hate it, you can send me a riot or flames or something. Sorry the characters are OOC but please no flames. By the way a catalyst is something that speeds up a reaction._

_I'm extremely sorry, also I'm not sure about the quality, but I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for any mistakes and once again I'm sorry for lateness! Thank you  
Chang  
Xxx_


End file.
